videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Derpguy109 Ultrastars Rumble
Derpguy109 Ultrastars Rumble is a fanon game made by Derpguy109. It will feature characters from Derpguy109's current series and upcoming series. Gameplay Like Shrek SuperSlam & Super Smash Bros but way diffrent. Instead of filling up a meter or getting a current item to KO opppenents, You will have to collect the letters S-L-A-M to do that. In order to earn a letter, you must do either a charged attack or a attack using a weapon. Once you have earned a letter, that letter will go to your Slam-a-Meter. Once you have all four letters, You can unleashe a super attack known as a Superstar Slam. Arcadehttps://videogamefanon.fandom.com/wiki/WageGannon6_Superstars_Rumble?action=edit&section=2 Arcade mode is a mode where you fight several oppenents in a epic adventure. First, you start of by picking a character then your first fights are 6 random fights with some of your unlocked characters. After the 6 random fights you will face your rival, before the rival battle, you will see a cutscene where your character meets up with their rival. After the rival batlte, You face the final boss of this game. The final boss of the game is a new character from Bitstrips: ToaBionicle!. He made fun of Derpguy109's bitstrips account due to how stupid ToaBionicle! is. If playing on "You've got to be kidding! mode", he will bring out his sidekick, Toa Nui, Toa Nui also made fun of Derpguy109 too. So this is what that stupid ToaBionicle! and pathetic Eva Stronge deserve! Anyways, after you defeat the final boss, you beat the game. (Duh. :P) Versus Battle Versus Battle is a single fight mode where you pick your character, pick your oppenents, pick your arena, and fight! Here are some modes in that mode. The can also be played in Multiplayer. Battlehttps://videogamefanon.fandom.com/wiki/WageGannon6_Superstars_Rumble?action=edit&section=4 Battle is the second main mode of the game. Here is a list of modes for it. *Normal Battle: Score the most slams before time runs out! *Slams To Win: Score an certain ammount of slams to win! *Lives: Last one standing, wins! Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is where you hold on to a flag until time runs out. First one to have the most points while holding the flag, wins! Slam Crazy Mode Slam Crazy Mode is a mode where all your attacks are a Superstar Slam. Period. Survival Modehttps://videogamefanon.fandom.com/wiki/WageGannon6_Superstars_Rumble?action=edit&section=7 Survival Mode is a unlockable mode. To unlock it, beat arcade mode with all starting characters. Playable Characters Starter *Tahu *Flain *2B *Pewdiepie *Mao Mao *Baderclops *Mata Nui *Ekimu *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Hawkolide *Sportacus *Charlie *Alastor *Max Steel *Ian *Anthony *The Vessel/Hollow Knight *Cyan *Furno Arenas TBA. Music TBA. Itemshttps://videogamefanon.fandom.com/wiki/WageGannon6_Superstars_Rumble?action=edit&section=26 TBA Assist Characters TBA. Announcers DLChttps://videogamefanon.fandom.com/wiki/WageGannon6_Superstars_Rumble?action=edit&section=44 That's not all, folks! Packhttps://videogamefanon.fandom.com/wiki/WageGannon6_Superstars_Rumble?action=edit&section=45 This pack includes a few new things: Extreme Mode Extreme Mode is just like battle mode only unlike the real battle, the attacks are stronger, the speed is faster, the jumping is higher, and letters appear after ever 5 seconds! During a battle in Extreme Mode, every stage has some kind of music that sounds like the music from Foodfight where Cal Kestis says "It's just you and me fat cat, now fork over the little guys and no one gets hurt." in the scene where Cal fights the fat rat. Also, in a character intro, the character would say something like a one-on-one battle. For example, Wage would say "I'll be the one who's working...HERE." and stuff like that. Here's what would happen in those battle modes. *Normal: Match lasts for 50 seconds. *Slams to Win: You will need 3 slams to win. *Lives: You only have one live. It also includes a new stage, Penguin Town. And other stuff as well. MORE TO COME Category:Games Category:Games Based of Derpguy109 Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Platform Brawling